darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
599
Maggie witnesses Joe being attacked by Angelique. Synopsis : Darkness has just descended over Collinwood. Night once again shrouds the walls of the great house, as it shrouds the walls of the Old House on the great estate. There is danger on this night, danger for Barnabas Collins. For on this night he may be exposed and destroyed. Willie races into the Old House, yelling for Barnabas. He tells him Maggie remembers everything about her abduction, and has now escaped the mausoleum. Meanwhile, Maggie, weak from her hunger strike, is wandering through the woods. She determines to go to town, to talk to the police. Barnabas and Willie are searching for her also in the woods, and argue about whether David would know how to open the secret room to find Maggie, but remember that David was stuck in the back room and figured it out then. Maggie then changes her mind and decides to head to Joe's for help and guidance. Joe is looking pretty rough at his apartment, and resolves to resist Angelique when she calls for him. Unfortunately, she comes to him, and they have a long chat about how he cannot resist her. Then she bites him. Unfortunately again, Maggie happens to walk in mid-bite, screams, and passes out. Joe upbraids Angelique and she leaves. Maggie wakes up and surprises Joe by totally understanding the whole situation. A knock at the door, and Joe opens it despite Maggie's pleas to not answer it... Willie and Barnabas come back after some fruitless wandering in the woods, and Barnabas decides to just sit around and wait for the police to come. This doesn't seem like the best way to go for Willie, but before they can get too far into the argument, there's another knock at the door, and Joe appears, to tell Barnabas that Maggie wants to talk to him. They show up at Maggie's door and she greets them pleasantly and gives Barnabas some sketches her Dad did for him. She doesn't appear to have any memory of anything that went on from before Willie initially kidnapped her, and tells Willie he can stop by anytime, since she hasn't seen him for such a long time. They take the drawings and leave, bewildered. Outside her door, Barnabas decides it can only have been Nicholas who erased Maggie's memory, but they don't know why... Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 597. * Joel Crothers returns to the cast after an absence of 24 episodes. * Lara Parker returns to the cast after an absence of 17 episodes. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance at the Evans cottage. It was last seen on Josette's bed covering Carolyn in 592. Story * Barnabas says David doesn't even know the secret room of the Collins mausoleum exists, but he knows this isn't true because he once wanted to kill David after he realized he found about the room. This has been a plot thread that was inexplicably dropped from the narrative upon returning from the year 1795 to the present day in 461. * It is never conclusively revealed who knocked at the door of Joe's apartment and wiped Maggie's memory. In the next episode, Barnabas and Julia agree that Nicholas must be responsible. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: No strength to go on; Joe: I can feel her out there. * TIMELINE: Willie thinks Maggie escaped thirty minutes ago. Barnabas says Maggie escaped two hours ago. Maggie last remembers seeing Willie three or four weeks ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Willie leaves the Old House after Barnabas, the doors swing open. * Jonathan Frid mangles his line, "We only have — this done for a reason." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 599 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 599 - Live, Die, Repeat Gallery ( }}) 599d.jpg|Summoning Joe 599q.jpg|Old Portrait 599s.jpg|Barnabas & Willie Category:Dark Shadows episodes